herofandomcom-20200223-history
Burnard
Burnard is an Infernite Mixel from Mixels. He first appeared in Mixel Moon Madness. Personality And Bio Burnard is perhaps one of the craziest Infernites, but he is not as bad as Zorch himself is! He was thought to be the leader of the Infernite II's until Flain was confirmed to be the true leader of the entire tribe. Burnard is infamous for his tendency to laugh at anything, a trait which his brother Flamzer and their sister Meltus find annoying. The best way you can stop Burnard, ironically, is by telling him a joke, only because he would not get their punch line. Burnard can also be reckless, doing dangerous things for his own fun, but the little guy deep down isn't malicious... Right? Bio Physical Appearance Burnard slightly resembles a chameleon. His eyebrows have fused into a single unibrow. History While he and the other infernite II's were camping, Burnard was reckless. He did bring a campcube, but his recklessness caused his brother Flamzer to start a forest freeze. Burnard and Meltus then combined (The first two attempts failed, and Meltus started losing her confidence when she and Burnard Murped, but the third attempt was successful.) and averted disaster. Afterward, the infernite II's were abducted by the Orbitons, but the two sides became friends. The two tribes also helped defend against the Glowkies, whom they soon after befriended and had a cave rave with. Burnard and the Infernite II's returned home afterward. Burnard and his friends were called for the Quest For The Lost Mixamajig. The Mixels Maxed and defeated King Nixel after their discovery that it was a scam. Burnard and his friends may have survived the Nixel invasion in Nixel, Nixel, Go Away. Combinations *Burnard + Meltus: After he started a Forest Freeze, Burnard found some cubits. He and Meltus tried to mix together, but their first two attempts failed, which Meltus found to her dismay, but Burnard did not give up, and thanks to his optimism, their third attempt succeeded. This Mix resembles a fire extinguisher. He uses his nose to fire flames that were used to put out the forest freeze. *Niksput + Burnard: When Nurp caused some object to fly upward with her temper tantrum, which Naut found to his dismay, Niksput used his emergency cubit to fuse with Burnard. The result resembles Niksput, but he has two eyes, and the top half of his head is red, and the legs are also Burnard's. This Mix can create lassoes from fire to real in objects. Niksput also gains a strength boost. *Rokit + Burnard: When the Nixels raided the welcoming party and made off with their loot, Rokit and Burnard fused together. Rokit and the result looked similar, but the result has four legs and Burnard's eyes and unibrow and lower jaw. *Burnard + Naut + Nurp: After their discussion about what the Glowkies want, Burnard, Naut, and Nurp fused together. The result resembles Naut, but he has Burnard's legs and personality. The Mix can launch fire from his mouth and fly. *Burnard + Rokit: This Mix is an inversion of the Rokit and Burnard Mix. He has Rokit's body but is centauroid, having both Mixels's legs, and his eyes and mind are Burnard's. In this form, Burnard has increased strength. His goal was to pull the Gravity Plug, which caused the moon to collapse, though the core Glowkies survived. Names In Other Languages Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mixels Heros Category:Wrathful Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Dimwits Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Siblings Category:Elementals